A King's Gift
by Lynne Waters
Summary: Anduin is having problems finding a Father's Day gift for Varian when the possible answer literally runs into him. Rated T for some violence and mentions of animal abuse.


Anduin was exhausted. His feet were aching and his hair was matted with sweat. He had been up and down the streets of Stormwind, visiting almost every shop, looking for _anything_ his father might like. The jewelers had an exotic display of the finest gems, several fit for a king, but not one seemed to say perfection. Even the blacksmith's had nothing which Anduin felt was suitable for the man who seemingly had everything. It was only the thought of his guards behind him, cloaked in full armor that kept Anduin from complaining about the fruitless day.

Normally, Anduin was not the sort of person to wait until the last minute to find a present. He had taken on more responsibilities as Prince of the Alliance and he rarely found a moment to himself these days, but to forget such a large event as Father's Day seemed to be too much. In the back of his mind, he knew Varian would love most anything from his son, but Anduin always strived to find the thing that was just perfect. Now, hours before the shops closed, he had nothing.

The young prince looked at his guards, noticing their hunched shoulders and felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. He would be perfectly happy shopping alone, but he was never allowed outside the keep without these two. He glanced towards the shadows, sure that even though he had two visible guards, there was at least a few SI:7 agents around as well. Without a doubt, they were all tired.

"Should we try the bowyers, your highness?" Jeremy, one of Anduin's guard's, asked. Anduin particularly liked the young paladin, and, even if it was considered wrong, enjoyed talking to the man about the Light. He thought about the suggestion for a moment, but with another look at the hunched shoulders decided it would be wiser to return to the keep.

"I think we should return," he decided. "Father will expect me back soon, and I feel we've all had enough heat for one day." He didn't fail to notice the smiles that popped up on their faces for a moment. With a bow, the guards retook their positions either side of the prince and they began the short trip to the Keep.

_Maybe I could try something me with the Light_, Anduin thought. _I know Father isn't particularly happy since I'll be leaving soon, but I think he'd enjoy something Velen taught me. Maybe if I try that, then_-

His thoughts were interrupted by a large yelp and Anduin jerked upwards just in time to see a small dog running towards him. Thinking quickly, he reached forwards and scooped the tiny animal into his arms. It was a pug, from the looks of it, and not much more than a pup. While Anduin did not know much about dogs, he had seen the fine specimens bred and raised by the Nobles. This creature seemed to be lacking that size and grandeur that followed most of the others.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YA DAMN RUNT?" A red-faced man turned the corner, a sack in his hand. He stopped and stared wide-eyed as he found his quandary in the arms of his prince.

"Is this your dog, sir?" Anduin asked innocently, his hand absently stroking the dog's head.

"N-n-no, yer highness." The man stuttered, bowing his head slightly. "It belongs to the Duke Greenrove, but it were born a runt. The Duke do not take to the runts, sire."

Anduin raised an eyebrow, his suspicions about the small stature of the creature confirmed. He was not particularly fond of the Duke, for the man had an overly ambitious taste for war. "What does the Duke do to the runts?" he asked a stern note in his young voice.

The man stumbled slightly, and ran a hand through messy black hair. "Begging yer pardon, highness, but the Duke do not keep them. Tha runts, since they will not sell or breed well, are taken and released into da wild."

"So you were going to release a puppy into woods full of wolfs, bears, and other wild beasts."

"To be fair yer highness, tis a better fate than the river or a lake, in my opinion that is." The man bowed again, obviously embarrassed.

Anduin mulled this over. While he loathed the practice of drowning unwanted animals, releasing them to be the food for wild creatures was in no way better. He sighed since he knew laws were in place to prevent cruelty to the animals which could not defend themselves, and yet the same laws were ignored. The man before him was just following orders, but still, he had to do something, even if it was just one small life he could save.

"How much is he?" Anduin's guards' heads turned so quick, he thought for a moment their necks would snap. Even the man before them was caught off guard.

"Pardon?"

Anduin sighed again, but a small smile formed on his face. "How much would a runt like this cost?"

The man shook his head, "I've never hadda sell one before, highness. But, I'm sure a gold would cover him."

It was a reasonable price. Well-bred dogs could sell for hundreds of gold. "I'll give you two gold for him." The man stared at him, mouth agape. "However, I would like for you to be prepared to testify against Duke Greenrove, since the killing or harm of animals is against the law after all."

"Of course, yer highness." The man said with a noticeable shudder in his voice. Anduin handed Jeremy the dog and reached for his coin purse. Withdrawing two gleaming gold coins, he handed them to the man, and then turned to his other guard.

"Thomas, please escort our friend here to the clerk's office and have them file an official complaint. Tell them to send the necessary forms to me and I will see them returned in due time."

"At once, Prince Anduin." Thomas bowed and turned to the man. He placed a stern hand on his shoulder, "Let's be on our way then."

As they left, Anduin took the pup from Jeremy and looked down at its squashed face. It wasn't a particularly handsome dog, but its deep brown eyes and happy face made Anduin smile. He lifted the dog into the air, laughing as it gave a small yip.

"What do you think, Jeremy," he questioned, bringing the small pug back into his arms.

"I think we should head to the shop and grab it a leash, your highness."

"A wonderful idea!" Anduin began walking down the street, the large smile still on his face.

They bought the items quickly, Anduin selecting a simple royal blue leash and gold collar for the dog. On the advice of the night elf shop keeper, he also purchased bowls for food and water, a spare leash, and a small name plate, which could be engraved later. Satisfied with his purchases, the trio began the walk to the keep, the dog sauntering along next to them on his new leash. Shopkeepers waved at the group and one of the meat vendors gave Anduin a bone the pup could chew on later. The young priest was in high spirits when they arrived home.

"I'm going to take him to my room for now. Could you come fetch me when dinner is ready?" Jeremy nodded and Anduin picked the dog up into his arms again. Still with a smile and after a small head nod to his guard, he took the dog to his room. He watched it sniff around and wondered what to do from here.

_Maybe this wasn't the most thought out idea_, he mused as he watched the creature leap at the bone he had tossed. He be returning to the Exodar soon to resume his priest training and he was certain he wouldn't be allowed to bring the dog with him. He watched the dog again, a sad look in his eye. The tiny animal seemed to enjoy nosing the treat only to growl and pounce on it. Anduin couldn't help but to laugh as the dog would attempt to pick up the large bone and drag it across the floor. As the prince slid onto the floor, the dog took a look at him, and then to the bone currently in his paws and let out a small growl.

"I'm not going to take your bone," Anduin chuckled, his hands rising in mock surrender. After a few moments, the dog seemed confident that the large creature wasn't going to touch his bone and continued to devour it. "I guess we should give you a name at least."

The dog raised its head and cocked it to one side. It was such a cute motion that Anduin couldn't help giggle. Abandoning its treat, the small creature walked over to the prince and began rubbing his head against his hand. Anduin responded and began petting the pup.

"I'm not too sure what Father say," Anduin mumbled as his hand stroked across the dog's fur. "But you are an interesting fellow, and maybe-" His thoughts stopped as he looked down at the dog again. Those deep brown eyes were staring into him, as if demanding to know why the petting had stopped. He grinned. "I guess I found my gift after all."

The large oak desk was littered with papers. Varian shuffled through the reports of guard rotations, utterly bored out of his mind. Ever since Deathwing had fallen and the Twilight's Hammer Cult more or less abolished, a strange lull had overtaken Azeroth. While the king found nothing wrong in peace, a little fight now and again certainly kept things interesting. His eyes flicked over to where Shalamayne lay. The great sword sparkled softly in the candle light and Varian mused over going a few rounds with the training dummies. He'd been looking over this paperwork all day, and surely even a king could use a break. Varian smiled and nodded to himself. Careful not to rumple any documents, the large man stood up gracefully. He took a moment to straighten the simple linen shirt he wore before grabbing his sword and heading out. The moment he left his private office, Varian was flanked by two rather imposing guards.

"Just taking a quick break," he said, motioning them to lower the weapons they had been reaching for. He knew better than to ask them to stay behind. Hoisting Shalamayne up, he began walking towards the private practice fields he favored. Behind him, the guards' clunked in their heavy armor, something Varian had willingly forgone in such harsh heat. They passed Anduin's room and Varian shot a quick suspicious look at the door.

He motioned his free thumb at the wooden entrance. "Has he come back yet?" he asked nonchalantly. The guards shared a glance between them and shook their heads.

"We don't know, your majesty," the older guard, Tyrius, spoke. "He went into the city earlier and I've not seen him or his guards pass this way."

Varian rubbed his chin. It wasn't as if Anduin was _banned_ from leaving the keep. If anything it was good for the young man to be going and meeting with some of the townspeople. Still, Varian worried about his son. Anduin wasn't weak in any sense of the word, but he could be considered soft. He had a penchant for ending up in all sorts of troubles and with Tiffin gone; Anduin was all Varian had left in the world.

Despite his mind telling him he was being too overprotective, Varian knocked on the door. The loud bangs echoed across the stone hallway.

"Anduin?"

Varian expected silence, or a "one moment". What he did not expect was a low growl. A glance to his guards assured the king that his mind was not imagining things. He lifted Shalamayne slightly and knocked again.

This time the growl was followed by a sharp "yip". The king immediately pushed against the door, opening it easily. On Anduin's bed sat the ugliest and smallest pug he'd ever seen. Its squashed face was curled into a snarl with dark ears drawn tight. Varian could see the small hackles on its back were raised. He gripped his sword a little tighter as the dog barked at him again.

"Father!" Varian spun to find his son carrying a small silver bowl filled with meat. "I thought you were still working."

Anduin sounded nervous, and Varian had a very good inkling why. The older man sighed, allowing his sword to drop slightly. Anduin squeezed past the guards and his father to bring the food to the dog.

"Anduin," Varian started his voice serious. Anduin turned his face sheepish. "What is this?"

"It's a dog, father," replied Anduin as he moved to sit on his bed. A raised eyebrow from Varian caused Anduin to gulp and continue. "I was-I mean-" he coughed, trying to find the words. "We found him running from his caretaker. The man was under orders to have the dog released into the Forest. They were going to-" Anduin stopped as he caught his father's glare.

"Anduin." His voice dragged out into a sigh. It was so like Anduin to rescue a runt and bring it to the Keep. But he was a prince and soon he would be leaving to resume his training. Anduin didn't have time for a pet. There was no place for a runt.

"Father, please, just listen," begged Anduin. "I know I don't have the time to care for him properly, but the thing is, I didn't save him for me." Varian's eyebrow rose again, but in confusion. Anduin continued. "He's small, and he needs a home. I've seen the dogs raised by the nobles, what strong hunters they become. He's may be a runt now, but he seems very clever and just needs a good home. It's better than leaving him to the forest."

Varian sighed, knowing Anduin's logic was sound. He looked over to the dog, which had finished eating, jumped onto the bed, and was now snuggling against Anduin's hand. Cautiously, the king placed his sword onto Anduin's small desk and made his way over to the pair. The pug looked up at him, its dark brown eyes filled with curiosity, but it didn't snarl or move to attack. Varian flicked his eyes to meet Anduin's and when he saw his son's smile placed his hand to the dog's nose. It sniffed at the large appendage and sneezed. He noticed Anduin flinch slightly, but the warrior didn't move his hand away. After a few more moments of sniffing, the pug gave Varian's hand a lick.

Anduin released a sigh. "I guess he likes you." The prince laughed when the pug jumped up suddenly and began prancing around the room. Varian couldn't help grinning himself.

"So, what's his name, Anduin?"

"Well," Anduin started hesitantly. "I was considering giving him as a gift, actually."

"Oh?" Varian sat down next to his son, wincing as the bed creaked slightly under his weight. "And who's the lucky victim?"

A smile formed on his son's face and Varian felt his stomach sink. "I had meant to give him to you. For Father's Day that is."

"Anduin." Varian drew out his son's name again, taking no pleasure in the way it made the young boy cringe. He should have expected this, and if Anduin knew he as prince had no time to care for the dog, then how was a king supposed to do it?

Anduin let out a sigh and turned to look his father directly in the eye. "I know it's not the most practical of presents, and I swear I didn't go looking for a pet. But, you must admit, he does take to you, father." Anduin was smiling again. "I think you ought to give him a chance at least. At least until we can find him a home. I'm sorry if I've overstepped a line, but, this could be good for you father, and for him."

The Alliance King looked down to the small creature, which was now inspecting his sword. He stood up and reached for the dog as it leapt onto Anduin's chair. Grabbing it by the scruff on its neck he took a closer look. Varian did not find the dog as ugly as he had previously. It had deceptively deep brown eyes that sparkled with intelligence. The squashed nose on its deep brown face did nothing to help its looks, but overall it was an interesting creature. The dog attempted to tilt its head to the side, reminding Varian a bit of Anduin when the boy was pondering something. When the dog struggled to be released, Varian let out a hearty laugh and allowed it onto the floor. He then turned to his son.

"I'll give him a week, but only for you." Anduin's face lit up, making Varian's heart soar. It was the same smile Tiffin used to give him. For a moment he thought that this is the same thing she would have done. He smiled as he continued. "We'll have to arrange with the servants to care for him and he can eat his meals with us. We'll also need to find someone to help us train him. Yes us," he said when Anduin lifted an eyebrow. "Just because you gave him to me does not free you from responsibility. If we're going to keep him, we'll have to work together."

"Of course, father," agreed Anduin. He reached off his bed and gestured for the dog to come to him. The prince received a glance, but the dog was far more interested in sniffing Varian's thick leather boots.

"As for naming him, let's wait the week out and see." He glanced down to the creature at his feet. "Don't mess this up, Dog," he said firmly, receiving a small 'yip' in reply.

Deciding all that was out of the way, he had one of his guards take care of the necessary details such as finding a trainer and working out a feeding schedule. He picked up Shalamayne from the desk and with a nod to Anduin, resumed his path towards the training grounds.

Upon arriving at the green field, Varian was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. While he did not mind practicing with the guardsmen, having the alone time to simply practice was welcome. His remaining guard bowed and returned to the keep, giving Varian the space he enjoyed. Cunning hazel eyes quickly locked onto the straw-filled training dummy. With a smirk, Varian lifted Shalamayne and charged.

He attacked the mannequin with fierce strikes, shifting his body as if it were a real opponent. The balances in the dummy's wooden arms swung around and Varian ducked quickly, landing another blow with his sword. Furiously he attacked, sweat soon beading his brow. Shalamayne became an extension of Varian's self, the tool he could use to protect his son, his kingdom, and his home. He was quick and precise with the deadly strikes. Straw was soon falling on the grass, and with a mighty blow Varian shattered the target. He ducked again as one of the arms flew over his head, flying across the training grounds. It quivered slightly as it settled in the earth before the curious pug.

The animal had tilted its head to the side again and was staring at the lead filled wood. Varian watched as it sniffed the arm, circling it with seemingly calculated movements. Suddenly, the arm shook, causing the dog to leap back and growl at it. The king was surprised at the low rumble the came from the runt. Maybe this creature _could_ grow into something more.

Cautiously, he took a few steps towards the growling animal and with a forceful jerk, pulled the wood from the ground. Immediately, the dog sat and began starting at him with those intense brown eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Varian chucked the arm across the yard, laughing as the dog chased after it. His laughter grew louder as the dog attempted to return with it, only to find the wooden too heavy and too large to drag.

"Your Majesty?" a worried voice called from behind him. Varian looked over his shoulder to find his other guard, Kailus, staring wide-eyed at the shattered dummy.

He smiled again. "Have them replace that will you?" The guard nodded and walked away, muttering something about that being the fifth broken dummy this month. Varian chose to ignore the comment and upon turning around found the dog at his feet, a smaller stick in its mouth. His eyebrow raised again as he reached down to take it. Another growl came from the dog, but after a sharp look from the king, it relented and released the stick.

"Smart dog," admired Varian as he lifted the item into the air. Almost immediately, the dog began jumping, in an attempt to retrieve its prize. Varian found himself impressed with the strength of the dog's hindquarters and its ability to leap so high. With the strength that shattered innocent training dummies, Varian hurled the stick across the training yard and into the nearby courtyard. With an excited bark, the dog tore after the item, quickly returning it, his tail wagging happily.

Varian tossed the stick several more times, impressed with the dog's enthusiasm and stamina. _If we only had more soldiers like you_, he chuckled to himself. He had to admit the creature was captivating and clever, but when did a king have time to care for such a being while his home was at war? He could easily allow the servants to care for it, since Anduin would soon be returning to train with the Draenei. _Could that have been his motive?_ Varian wondered. It would make sense. Anduin often worried about his father, and while the king was sure his son had only wanted to rescue the animal at first, the young priest had come across a different plan.

His son worried too much. Varian was more than capable of taking care of himself. He looked down to the dog, which was now rolling on its back in the grass. Kneeling on the ground, Varian reached his large hand out to pet the dog's stomach. The creature woofed happily and wiggled under the king's fingers. Varian smiled proudly, and figured they could work something out.

"Come on you," Varian spoke suddenly as he pushed himself off the ground. The sun had begun to set and he knew the guards would be coming soon to announce dinner. As he slung his sword over his shoulder, he turned to glance down at the dog. It trotted past him, stick still held proudly in its mouth. His tiny tail was wagging proudly as the pair returned to the keep. They passed Varian's guards, who quickly fell in line behind them.

"Father?" Anduin was coming out of his room, as the small group passed. Instantly, the dog dropped its stick, walked over to him and began jumping up. Without looking away, Anduin reached down and scooped the small animal into his arms.

"You found an interesting dog, Anduin," stated Varian calmly as his son began to stroke the creature's chin. It curled up into his arms, obviously happy to be loved.

Anduin's eyes widened with delight. "So you'll keep him?" he asked earnestly. His heart sank a little as he watched his father rub his chin.

"He is a good dog and seems to be somewhat trained already, but Anduin you know I have little time to care for a pet. You as well will be leaving soon and I doubt they will want him on the boat. We'll discuss this further over dinner, but perhaps we can work something out." Anduin was beaming at his father. Usually the man was stubborn but at least the dog had a chance. Even if Varian decided not to keep him, the king would make sure the pup went to a good home.

"I understand." Anduin was still smiling as he placed the dog onto the ground. He joined their group as they headed to one of the private dining areas reserved for the royals. They ate a hearty meal of roast boar and fresh vegetables, while the dog had his own bowl under the table. Father and son discussed many things, mainly how to care for the dog until Anduin left in two weeks. After devouring the meal and coming to agreements on a plan, the two prepared to part ways for the evening.

As they walked down the hallway, talking about getting a new bow for Anduin, the pug stopped, grabbing the attention of both son and father. It crouched in front of them growling deeply, its hackles raised. Without thinking, Varian's arm shot out to protect Anduin, and he heard the sound of the guard's swords being drawn. His eyebrows furrowed deeply and his grip on Shalamayne tightened. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Anduin summoning the Light to protect them.

Suddenly, the dog took off in the direction of the training grounds, yowling loudly at some unseen entity. Anduin looked to his father, every muscle in his body straining to run after the pup. Varian felt his son's agitation and with a glance to his guards motioned for them to follow the animal. They went slowly, their eyes darting into every shadow looking for the unseen foe.

"It might just be a cat," commented Kailus as they approached the entrance to the practice field. Varian's eyes swept back and forth, surveying the area. Dark shadows had already fallen and blanketed the grounds. The shattered dummy from earlier was still strewn across the grass. He spotted the dog near the remains and watched as it sniffed the straw. With a motion for silence, Varian led the small group out into the open, giving them a better chance to fight whatever might attack.

When the approached the dog jumped slightly and turned, his face formed into a snarl. But upon seeing the king and prince, his expression became a soft pant as he raced over to them, whining softly. It was Anduin who reached down to attempt to comfort the pug, a small orb of Light steadily glowing in his hand. His hand made contact with the creature's soft fur, and it instantly began growling again. Drawing back, Anduin followed the dog's gaze and saw a small movement in the shadows.

Moving with practiced precision, Anduin focused on the Light he had channeled into his hand. He allowed the warmth and power of the spell to channel before turning it upon the shadow. The smite spell hit something that let out a soft "oomph", causing the other three to turn. The shadow stumbled but managed to straighten up again, and faced the small group. Too late, Anduin noticed another pair of shadows moving behind them.

"ANDUIN!" Varian cried out as one of the shadows knocked his son to the ground. He surged forward, feeling the rage swell up inside him. The clashing of swords raged on behind him as his guards defended off the other attackers. With a mighty sweep, Varian unleashed Shalamayne and leapt towards the nearest attacker. The assassin managed to bring wicked looking daggers up in time to protect himself, but Varian pressed hard with his sword. Slowly, the man buckled to the ground, his green eyes filled with hatred as he gazed up to the king.

"Your Majesty!" a voice called out from behind him. Varian's ears caught the subtle _whoosh_ of a weapon and spun around to face his second opponent. Quickly the man on the ground jumped up to join his companion and the two edged closer to the king. He could only see their eyes through the masks they wore. A quick flick of his eyes showed his personal guards still dealing with the other two assassins trying to protect Anduin who lay still on the ground. His allowed his eyes to wander over the two opponents before him, taking in their simple leather armor and glinting daggers. For a moment he longed for his own plate mail, but refocused himself to the task at hand. They would not take Anduin.

A deep growl distracted the assassins as the runt dog jumped from a nearby bush, landing its teeth into the neck of the man Varian had just fought. He took his chance while the other was distracted to sweep up in front of her. She was fast. Her dagger flicked up just in time to block a fatal blow from the king. He snarled and took a step back, readying himself for the next attack. The woman's eyes narrowed and Varian felt the slow motion as she charged him. Daggers struck out like a snake but Varian was agile managing to dodge the worst of the blows. He was lucky they were not coated in poison, or else he would have fallen for sure.

The assassin and king fought for several seconds, exchanging heavy blows. He would have been impressed with her skill had she not been trying to kill him. After once particularly fierce attack, she stumbled and Varian seized his moment. Showing no mercy, he pulled Shalamayne forward and drove it deep into her chest. The woman let out a small gasp as the light in her eyes faded. With another tug, he pulled his sword out and watched her lifeless body crumple to the ground. Another growl returned his attention to his second opponent.

The dog Anduin had saved was snarling. Bright white teeth shone as the dog leapt in for another attack. Varian moved toward the pair, sword sturdy in his hand. He began to charge as the dog clamped down on the man's neck. His sword swung as the man attempted to pull the creature from him. With his last moment, the assassin succeeded, tossing the pup across the yard, but his moment of victory was short-lived as Varian's sword ran through him.

The man glared up to Varian, those deep green eyes glinting with wicked intent. "Long live the king," he sputtered sarcastically as blood pooled from his mouth. Varian's face rose into another snarl as he ripped the sword from the man's body. It fell without grace and landed next to his associates. Gripping his sword, Varian took a moment to flick off some of the drying blood. His eyes wandered to where Anduin now sat, the guards helping him stand. Their opponents also lay dead on the grass.

"Tyrius, go get a healer and someone to clean up this mess," he ordered sharply as he glanced to his son. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the guard bow and leave, Kailus still holding up the prince. With a few quick strides, he was with the pair and he knelt, placing a firm hand on Anduin's shoulder. His son looked up to him, blue eyes shining with sadness.

"Father, I-" Varian placed a finger on his lips, shushing Anduin. Assured that the prince was okay, he returned to where his two assassins lay. He walked past their corpses, his eyes flicking with annoyance. A mental note was made to have the SI:7 trace where they had come from, or who had sent them.

He found his quandary crouched low in the bushes. The pug which had probably saved his life was curled into a tight ball. Varian knelt down, running his fingers over the soft fur. For a moment he wondered if the animal was alive. A small hitched breathe caused him to release a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The tiny creature's head turned and its eyes bore again into the kings. Varian couldn't help smiling.

"Good boy," he praised, gently petting the top of the dog's head. It seemed to relish in the attention and twisted so it could like the king's hand. With gentle precision, Varian reached down and curled the pup into his arms. "You're a very good boy," he cooed softly as he began scratching under the dog's chin. They returned to Anduin and the guard, Varian noting the soft alarm on his son's face.

"Is he okay?" the priest wondered, straining to see the bundle Varian carried. His father smiled and joined him on the grass. The dog turned around and eyed Anduin, giving a small yip as their eyes met. Anduin smiled softly and reached out. A soft golden light flickered across his fingers as he gently placed them on the dog's stomach. His eyes closed and Varian watched as the Light spread out and slowly wrapped around the tiny pup. A few strands twisted away from the main body and Varian felt the familiar soothing sensations caress him as well. The king basked in the warmth, allowing it to bring him some measure of peace.

His son was safe. The assassins were dead and he was alive. Varian cast a sad look to his son. He was always so impressed with Anduin and how much he had grown. While his son was not the same fighter as Varian, he was the healer that people needed. He was strong and wise. Most of all he was compassionate. _Just like you mother_, he thought sadly as Anduin finished his spell and pulled his hand back into his lap. The dog hopped up and began prancing around them, whatever wounds it had fully healed. Varian cast a glance to Anduin, and saw how tired the boy looked.

"Kailus, have the healers meet us in Anduin's room. They can care for him there." Varian stood up shakily, and with strong arms lifted up his son before the boy could protest.

"Father, I can walk," Anduin stated, his cheeks blushing a fierce red.

"Yes, I'm sure you can," retorted Varian, "But that does not mean you should." He laughed as Anduin rolled his eyes. Giving in, he placed the prince on his feet, but kept an arm around the boy's waist. They made their way towards his room, Anduin walking with slow limping steps. The dog led the way, its tail wagging once again.

After they had arrived, healers swarmed around the royals, attempting to address and heal any wounds. Luckily, they had gotten away with barely a scratch, although Anduin had sustained a rather large lump from where the assassin had hit him. Assured that the king and prince were alright, the guards shooed out everyone else, leaving the pair alone. Minutes passed as father and son sat in silence. Anduin was in his bed, throwing a small ball brought from one of the servants for the pug to chase. Varian sat in silence, until a faded memory crossed his mind.

"Crithto."

Varian spoke suddenly causing Anduin to drop the ball. He looked to his father as the dog jumped on top of him, bringing forth a small wince.

Varian smiled. "When I was a little younger than you, my father would take me to visit the Noble's kennels. They bred the most regal and obedient dogs you could imagine. There was one dog in particular that stood out. It was a fine creature, sturdy as a rock and cunning as a fox. One day, the kennels accidently caught fire and this dog ran into the blaze without hesitation. He was brave and saved the lives of several others even though it eventually cost him his own. His name was Crithto."

Anduin looked from his father to the dog that was now curled into his lap, snoring slightly.

"Crithto," he spoke softly. A black ear perked up and the pug turned to face him. Its face formed into what could only be considered a smile. "It's a good name," Anduin decided.

"A good name, for a good dog," agreed Varian as he reached forward to pat Crithto on the head.


End file.
